Girl talk
by RANDOM NINGA from the south
Summary: tohp and katara have a talk about aang who hapens to be 'over hearing' the talk KATAANG ALL THE WAY


OK so this is just a one shot BUT I will be starting a starting a story in the next few days

* * *

Toph and katara sat on Katara's bed ,picking leaves and twigs out of their hair.Toph threw hers randomly on the floor, Katara thrashed them out the window still angry of how they got in that satiation. _Katara was walking threw one of the public gardens of Ba sing sa. She was enjoining the last of the spring air , that now had high lights of fall .She was walking past a hill covered in bushes , when she heard a group of people running after on person ,Toph. Before she knew what happen katara and toph were rolling down the hill of bushes. Once they stopped at the bottom Katara looked at the runaway."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!! CAN"T FEEL WERE YOUR GOING!?"katara yelled . Toph stud up shuck her head in attempt to get the twigs and laves out."Well... I flipped off a Nobel men...and ... well ...he was...mad.AND HOW DO YOU EXPECTED ME TO FEEL ONE PERSON WITH ALL OF BA SING SA AFTER ME_**!? Toph put her feet on the floor about to leave when she felt some one coming,knowing who it was she diced to have a little fun.Toph waited for Aang to get a little closer before turning to katara. "So how do you feel about Twinkle toes ?" she asked randomly.On the otheir side of the door, Aang stopped dead in his tracks . Katara looked at Toph surprised at her random out burst."Well...I really like him...Why do you ask?'' she replied pulling the last twig out of her hair. "well y'all been togetheir for almost there years ,so i was just wondering." Has it been there years ? time flys when your in love i guess."OH, Well he is the most amazing person ever and he's so sweet ,and his arrow are down right SEXY!" this cased Aang to blush 'she thinks my arrow are sexy!' he screamed in his head . "what dose his arrows look like?" asked toph . So katara described aang's arrows the best she could. Toph nodded and said"so if he has arrows at the end of all his appendages...do think he has one on his thing?" "TOPH!" katara yelled "YOUR THINKING IT TO!" toph said withe a smile. "what...Uh no not at all!" katara said a little embarrassed . " I can tell your lying." Toph said in a sing song voice."NO you can't!" katara pretested "My feet aren't even on the floor toph!" Katara said pointing out he fact she was sitting crossed legged on the bed. "Pff. I don't need a hart beat to know your lying about that !" in the hall aang was blushing like crazy. But he couldn't be mad ,after all he thinks about katara like that sometimes. Toph was laughing like crazy ,but managed to stop and say "imagine if you two got married! The kids!! TWINKLE QUEEN NO SURGE TOES!" Katara even laughed a little . "But seriously, do you think you'll really marry aang?" This caught Katara and aang of gared. Katara was always told don't devote you self to some one while your Young. but she was willing to give herself ...her whole self ...to aang and only aang.Aang was past thinking of the wedding and think about the wedding night. How he could finely give his whole self to katara he has imagined for a good while ."um... well ... yes." Katara said .This made anng's hart fly, WEDDING NIGHT!"ah so what do you like most abut him?" Toph asked "theirs so much, i love about him he's gentile his touch is so soft I know I'm safe with him around and I don't have to worry he'll try any thing on me ...I can't imagine lief without him...I...I love him." Aang couldn't holed him self any more he ran in her room and hugged katara tightly. "Nice having this chat with you katara ,see y'all later.'' Toph said while leaving the room and closing the door behind her.Before she could say any thing Aang started"I'm sorry I was eavesdropping on you but i had to know. And I think you are the most beautiful ,kind,amazing ,prefect,smartest,...you to amazing for words.your hair loopies are so sexy. I love you katara!" katara didn't know what to say ,so she kissed him with so much passion it sent shivers down both their spins. soon their toughs were in the outers mouth and aang was on top of katara. When the need for air was to great they parted. Aang smiled down at katara and layed his head on he shoulder. "Mine." aang started " Your all mine." this made katara shiver she never knew aang to be like that but she loved it. "Nothing will ever happen to you 'cause your my girl." Katara smiled and nuzzled as close as passable to aang."why don't you sleep with me to night. " Katara said aang blushed madly he got the wrong idea then thought about and figured out what she meant. "As long as I'm with you."he said pulling the covers up to their chins . With their arms around each other they fell peacefully asleep .

* * *

**

so ther you go I DID SPELL CHEK so if its wrong don't blame me.I couldn't thike of much for this I wish I could have made it longer. hope you liked it R&R \/ \/ \/


End file.
